Musical Wings
UWAGA ! Ponieważ autor nie jest uzdolniony humanistycznie, w artykule mogą pojawić się nielogiczne wypowiedzi ._. Musical Wings (z ang.Muzyczne Skrzydła)'' — OC a zarazem Ponysona Brony And Pony.'' Powstanie : Na początku był dylemat ze stworzeniem Musical Wings . Miał to być Niebieski pegaz z brązowymi włosami ,oraz inną nazwą Za chiny nie pamiętam jaka -,- . Tak samo miał być inny znaczek . też nie wiem...Facepalm xD . Druga wersja ,to Kucyk ziemski o zielonej grzywie i żółtej sierści . Jej znaczkiem miała być perskusja a nazwa Green Music . Ostatecznie autorka postanowiła upodobnić Musical Wings do Rainbow Dash I żeby nie było...ja szukam jakieś pozy i rysuje na kartce najczęściej ...mam zepsutą drukarke ,żeby wydrukować i przerysować...wgl to by było lamerskie :D . Wygląd : Musical Wings to pegaz niskiego wzrostu, którego ogon i grzywa mają barwę czarną, oczy są ciemno-różowe a sierść ma kolor ciemno-zielony. Jej znaczkiem jest niebieski klucz wiolinowy otoczony małymi nutkami. Opis : Wings urodziła się w Cloudsdale, ale mieszka w Ponyville, ponieważ woli spędzić czas na ziemi. Często nuci piosenki, które potem remixuje, lub łączy w całość, przez co często chodzi roztargniona. Potrafi grać na instrumentach perkusyjnych i śpiewać. Jest przyjacielska, ma dobre i wrażliwe serce. Często jej nieśmiałość nie pozwala pokazywać się publicznie, lub występować, mimo tego znajduje w sobie odrobinkę odwagi. Zazwyczaj chodzi wesoła. Wyróżnia ją chłopięcy charakter, co sprawia, że w szkole częściej przesiaduje z chłopakami. Historia 'Ucieczka' : Wings urodziła się 3 czerwca 1999r. Na początku mieszkała w Clousdale, lecz w rzeczywistości uciekła do Ponyville. Jej rodzice stale się kłócili i przekrzykiwali. Zrozumiała, że ona i jej młodszy brat nie mogą się w takich warunkach wychowywać. W 2006 w nocy z bratem i ważniejszymi rzeczami uciekła. Udało jej się zamieszkać w opuszczonym domu, ale mimo to myślała, że tu będzie lepsze życie. 'Szkoła podstawowa' od teraz zaczyna sięmoja prawdziwa historia :c : Wings zaczęła chodzić do szkoły, a brata zostawiła pod opieką jednorożca, któremu Wings zawdzięcza dom. Już pierwszego dnia szkoły zobaczyła, że będzie trudno, gdyż wszystkie klacze już ją wyśmiały za to, że byłą nowa i "dziwnie ubrana". Tak samo naśmiewały się z jej koloru grzywy. Wings starała się lepiej z nimi poznać, ale uważały, że taki pegaz pewnie ma brudne łapy po chodzeniu po chmurach. Wings poddała się. Klacze były na tyle wredne, że poopowiadały głupstwa o Musical Wings ogierom. Oni nie wiedząc, że klacze kłamią, także zaczęli się naśmiewać. Przez całe 4 lata młody pegaz starał się nie przejmować opiniami z klasy. Mimo trudnego życia, opieki nad bratem i wyśmiewaniem, dobrze się uczyła. 'Pierwszy przyjaciel' : Według Wings 2010r miał przelecieć tak samo, jak pozostałe 4, ale tak nie było. Tuż przed progiem szkoły kilka łobuzów klasowych popchnęło ją, a ona upadła na ziemię. Już miała płakać, gdy nagle nad nią stanął o rok starszy jednorożec, Brave. Pomógł klaczy wstać i zapytał o imię .Ta cały czas nie była ufna innym i cicho odpowiedziała na pytanie. Brave pomógł jej dojść do klasy, pytając, czy chciałaby na przerwie z nim pogadać. Wings cały czas myślała, że jest on taki, jak reszta z klasy, że to podstęp i chce ją upokorzyć, ale się zgodziła. O tego czasu zdobyła przyjaciela. 'Powrót na dno' : Rok później klacz dowiedziała się o smutnej sprawie. Jej przyjaciel, Brave musi opuścić Ponyville. Mówił jej, że tego nie chce, nie chce mieszkać w Canterlocie. Wolał tu zostać, ale jego zdanie w oczach rodziców się nie liczy. Jednorożec kazał nie smucić się pegazowi, obiecał, że nigdy nie zapomni przyjaciółki. Wings miała oczy we łzach, przytuliła Brave'a po czym podziękowała mu za to, że był i że dzięki niemu przez rok nikt się z niej nie naśmiewał. Pożegnali się po raz ostatni i zniknęli sobie z oczu. : Musical Wings chodziła do szkoły znowu mając nadzieję, że złe lata już nie wrócą. Myliła się...Wróciły .Klacze znowu zaczęły się z niej naśmiewać, mówiły kłamstwa ogierom, aby oni także ją poniżali. Wings czasami nie mogła wytrzymać. Nie wiedziała co zrobić. Do domu wracała ze łzami. Nawet jej braciszek zaczął się o nią martwić. Pewnego dnia nie wytrzymała i nie poszła do szkoły, tylko na wagary. Nie chciała tam wracać. 'Koniec męki' : W szóstej klasie pegaz naprawdę był zadowolony. Kiedy to znowu klacze chciały znów naśmiewać się z Wings, stanęła przed nimi jedna z nich i zapytała, jakby one się czuły, gdyby to z nich ktoś się naśmiewał. Według niej Wings, to też dziewczyna,co z tego ,że ma chłopięcy charakter.Kilka osób zrozumiało, jednak większa część wolała zostać przy poniżaniu. Grupka, która chciała pomóc Musical, zastały ją płaczącą. Jedna z nich, Unusual podeszła do Wings, po czym przeprosiła z koleżankami. Usłyszawsza to Wings, podniosła głowę po czym zapytała, czy to kolejny podstęp. UnusualJakie ja potrafię kreatywne imiona wymyślać? ._. odparła, że nie, że zrozumiały błąd jaki popełniły i chcą, aby Musical Wings była w ich grupie . Niepewna tego co robi Wings zgodziła się. Reszta zobaczyła, że grupka Unusual przygarnęły do siebie wyśmiewaną klacz. Kilka z nich także ją przeprosiło. Wings nie wiedząca co się dzieje zdziwiła się, ale mimo to wybaczyła ogierom. Druga grupa klaczy, patrzyły z zazdrością na Wings i nowych znajomych. I chociaż klacz była w grupie z klaczami, częściej przesiadywała z ogierami, ponieważ mieli wspólne tematy. W końcu pegaz mógł być szczęśliwy. 'Gimnazjum' : Wings zaczęła uczęszczać do gimnazjum, a jej brat Thunder Lightning poszedł do pierwszej klasy. Na początku bała się, bo myślała, że tu ją spotka to samo co w szkole podstawowej. Na całe szczęście została przydzielona do klasy z nowymi osobami, które ją nie znały. : W gimnazjum Wings uczyła się dobrze, choć słabo jej szło z chemii i z matmy. Szanowano ją za talenty i umiejętności . Jej charakter zaakceptowali rówieśnicy z jej jak i ze starszych klas . I choć była jeszcze grupka klaczy ,które ją obgadywały za plecami ,Wings nie przejmowała się tym . 'Przyjaciele na zawsze'Tak na serio ,to znamy się z neta ._. . Tylko Tracer i Sound mieszkają niedaleko Krakowa ,a Estrelka 325 km ode mnie :c : Kilka dni później została przydzielona do projektu, który trzeba było zrobić w grupie. W grupie zobaczyła nowe kucyki. Jednorożce Sound Strings i Tracer, oraz Kucyk Ziemski Estrelka. Cała czwórka przedstawiła się. Nieznane kucyki widziały ,że Wings nie jest ufna ,ale mimo to często z nią rozmawiali . Jednym z głównych tematów był zespół Linkin Park Linkin Pony xD ,który cała czwórka uwielbiała .Po skończonym projekcie zaczęli ze sobą spotykać w różnych miejscach. Musical Wings zrozumiała, że poznała nowych przyjaciół ,na dobre i złe , mimo ,że się dużo różnili . 'Zauroczenie' : : Pewnego dnia w gimnazjum po korytarzu szła Wings. Była bardzo zamyślona pewną piosenką, póki nie wpadła na innego kucyka. Natychmiast go zaczęła przepraszać, lecz on zaczął się śmiać z sytuacji. Był to Charming Tone. Przedstawili się sobie. Oboje zauważyli, że mają podobne znaczki. Doskonale się dogadywali, mówili dużo o muzyce. Charming dowiedział się, że Wings gra na perkusji. Opowiedział jej, że sam gra na gitarze. Musical Wings zapytała więc, czy może by założyli zespół. Charming bardzo by chciał być w zespole, ale według niego potrzeba jeszcze dwóch członków. Kilka dni później była próba wokalna na apel w gimnazjum. Jeden z wokalistów zrezygnował i brakowało osoby. Wtedy Charm przypomniał sobie o Wings. Zapytał się jej, czy nie chciałaby śpiewać na apelu. Wings się zgodziła. Kiedy zaczęli śpiewać, Wings usłyszała piękny głos Charming Tone'a. Od tego momentu zakochała się w nim. Charm i Wings często się spotykali, razem grali na instrumentach, tworzyli muzykę i śpiewali. Musical Wings jednak nie zaniedbywała przyjaciół.Tylko oni wiedzieli o zauroczeniu. Pierwszy chłopak : Kilka dni później Wings dowiedziała się od Estrelki ,że Charm ma dziewczynę . Zasmucona klacz ,przez kilka dni miała doła . Nawet przyjaciele nie mogli jej pocieszyć . Dwa tygodnie później do szkoły przyszedł nowy uczeń ,Sunny Stallion , pegaz ze szkoły w Cloudsdale . Poznała go ,gdy razem z nim czyściła niebo nad Ponyville . Sunny założył się,że Wings nie da rady rozpędzić więcej chmur . Musical zgodziła się na zakład . Na początku było dobrze,dopóki nie odezwała się kontuzja skrzydła z W-F,u . Wings z problemem latała ,w końcu straciła równowagę . Już miała uderzyć w ziemie ,gdyby nie Sunny ,który złapał ją w ostatniej chwili . Nie wiedząc ,co ma zrobić ,przytuliła go i podziękowała ,a Sunny zarumienił się. Często ze sobą latali i odganiali chmury . Miesąc późniejA dokładnie po 3 dniach znajomości ^^ po odganianiu chmur siedli koło rzeki . Sunny zapytał Wings ,czy ją kocha . Klacz zaniemówiła ,rumieniąc się . Widząc to Sunny ,odparł ,że wiedział o tym,po czym ją pocałował . Musical zmieszana nie wiedziała ,co ma uczynić,lecz uległa pocałunkowi . Od tamtego czasu ,są razem . Szpital : Kilka dni przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego ,Wings źle się czuła . Postanowiła wziąść antybiotyk . Jednak od tego momentu czuła się jeszcze gorzej . Zauwarzyła ,że ma więcej niż zawsze ślad po ugryzieniu komara . Myślała ,że to normalne ,jednak wieczorem nie mogła spać . Zauwarzyła ,że bąble zaczeły się powiększać ,i to tak ,że cały czas chciala się drapać . Nie wytrzymała ,więc poszła do lekarza , Healer'a ,gdyż następnego dnia spuchło jej oko . Lekaż ,był znajomym Wings i nigdy nie widywał jej tak zchorowaną . Odesłał ją do szpitala ,gdzie okazało się,że ma uczulenie na antybiotyk i musiała zostać na 5 dni . Akurat za 2 dni miało być zakończenie roku . Często ją odwiedzał brat , przyjaciele do niej pisai ,bo od razu po zakończeniu roku , pojechali na wakacje . Sunny często do niej dzwonił ,gdyż nie mógł jej odwiedzić ,ponieważ musał lecieć do Akademi Wonderboltz ,co bardzo ucieszyło Klacz ,że jej chłopak spełni swoje marzenia . Wings poznała pare nowych kucyków ,dowiedziała się ,że jedna z nich zemdlała na matematyce ,przez co razem się śmiały ,że ją sprawdziań ominął . Dostała list ze zdjęciem klasowym ,gdzie z tyłu byli wszyscy zapisani ,łącznie z wychowawcą . Dostała też kartkę z życzeniami i powrotem do szybkiego zdrowia . Podczas pobytu w szpitalu Musical Wings mało jadła . Nie miała apetytu i od tamtego momentu nie jada za dużo . Dużo spacerowała w parku szpitalnym ,gdyż nudziło jej się . Nie miała komputera ,ani programu do tworzenia muzyki . Nie miała za dużo pomysłów na rysowanie ,a cągłe spanie było dla niej przesadą . Jedynie co robiła ,żeby zabić nudę,to grała na komórce .Po wyjściu ze szpitala mogła cieszyć się wakacjami . Wakacje : '''Przez pierwsze dni wakacji było ciepło ,a Wings ze znajomymi po drugiej stronie rzeki zbudowali boisko . Razem tam grali w piłkę nożnąOczywiście ja byłam na bramce ,bo nielubie piłki nożnej ._. i organizowali wyścigi . Ponieważ później dni były upalne ,cała grupa zbudowała nad zrekątamę ,która zgromadziła tyle wody ,że mogli spokojnie do niej skakać na główkę . Potem zaczeli wymyślać piłkę nożną,ale tym razem w wodzie . Nie było łatwo usunąć wszystkie kamienie z dna ,ale w końcu się udało . Gdy większość znajomych wyjechała ,reszta jeździła na deskorolkach i rowerach ,a niektórzy na rolkach . Jak to w wakacje ,nadeszły dni ulewne ,a wtedy nie można wyjść ze znajomymi na dwór . Wings wtedy zaczęła grać na komputerze i gadać ze znajoymi przez skype . Nie planowała jakiś wyjazdów w wakacje ,więc całe wakacje spędziła w Ponyville . '''Paintball : Pewnego dnia Wings chciała póść na piłkę do znajomych ,niestety wszyscy wyjechali ,a ona została sama . Nie wiedząc co robić,poszła do miasta ,gdy nagle zobaczyła paintballa . Bardzo zaciekawiła ją sama rozgrywka . Po pewnym czasie ,postanowiła się zapisać . Miała nadzieję,że kilka lat grania w Call of Duty da jej jakąś szansę . Została przydzielona do nowych kucyków . Jednorożec Warrior ,Zebra Strike i Kucyk ziemski Yello . Cała czwórka była zupełnie nowa na paintballu . Yello gdy tylko zobaczył ,że do jego drużyny dodano klacz ,parsknął śmiechem . Oczywiście Striker i Warrior próbowali go uspokoić ,ale on nic sobie z tego nie robił . Nie wierzył ,jak można było dodaćdo jego drużyny klacz . Później żałował tych słów ,ponieważ Musical strzelała od niego lepiej i celniej . Cała czwórka dwa razy w tygodniu spotykała się ze sobą i rywalizowali . Po pewnym czasie Yello i Strike musieli wrócić do domui do swojego miasta . Pożegnali Wings i odeszli . Tylko z Warriorem klacz utrzymuje kontakt ,gdyż ma w Ponyville wujka ,a mieszka niedaleko... W Canterlocie . Zazwyczaj albo są razem w grupie ,albo rywalizują między sobą . Liga Przetrwania : Pewnego deszczowego dnia w wakacje Musical siedziała przed kompie i grała w swoją ulubioną grę internetową . Poznała pewnego chłopaka młodszego o rok . Zaczeli ze sobą gadać i grać w Minecrafta . Po pewnym czasie Koxub poznał Musical z jego znajomymi : Shadow'em oraz Cookie'm . Cała czwórka była dla siebie jak rodzeństwo . Miesiąc później poznali Macol'a czyt.Makola . Razem stworzyli grupę ,która przez długi czas była niepokonywana . Musical jednak miała dużo nauki ,gdyż chodziła do gimnazjum , a to doprowadziło do kłótni między Wings a Koxub'em . Przez to ich znajomość zaczęła się oddalać ,przestali do siebie się odzywać ,a w końcu zapomnieli o sobie . Jedynie Cookie był na tyle lojalny ,by rozmawiać z Musical . Samotność : Od pewnego czasu Musical nie mogła spotkać się z chłopakiem . Gdy przylatywała do akademi Wonderboltz w odwiedziny ,Sunny'ego nie było ,lub tłumaczył się ,że nie może gadać ,gdyż ma ćwiczenia . Bardzo brakowało jej rozmów z ogierem . Pewnego dnia chciała mu przekazać prezent z okazji urodzin ,jednak przed wejściem widziała go ,jak się przytula do nieznanej klaczy . Widząc to miała łzy w oczach i uciekła . Kiedy Sunny ją spotkał w Ponyville ,powiedział jej ,że nie może już na nią czekać,że dawno się do niego nie odzywała poważnie ? To on nie miał dla mnie czasu i wszystko zwala na mnie ? ._. . Wings nie chciała się z nim kłócić i zgodziła się na zerwanie ze sobą. Była przez to przybita ,ale wiedziała ,że to wina Sunny'ego . Czasami go widuje przelatującego nad Ponyville z dziewczyną ,którą widziała w Akademi z Sunnym . Relacje 'Estrelka' Co tam ,że 325 km ode mnie xD Siostrzydzga na odległość ^^ :Poznały się, gdy razem zostały przydzielone do projektu szkolnego. Szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Tylko one wiedzą o sobie wszystko. Nigdy się nie kłóciły to możliwe ? :x , czy sprzeczały. Jeżeli tak ,to tylko dla zabawy. Tracer i Sound Strings uważają, że one są siostrami i nie ma innej opcji, więc dlatego nazywają siebie siostrami. Jako iż obie mają poczucie humoru, lubią z kogoś żartować. Ich rozmowy na skype nie zawsze mają sens, bo gadają takie głupoty serio , zamiast "gdzie?" mówimy "gdzi?" itp xD . :Estrelka : Wings... :Wings : ''Tag ?'' :Estrelka : Eee czekaj.... :Wings : Na cio ? :Estrelka : Kurde ,zapomniałam ;_; :Wings ': ''(Śmiech) xD :'Estrelka ': No cio ? (Śmiech) :...' :'Wings''' : Frugo :Estrelka ': ''Drzewno :'Wings ':'' Hyy...a o czym my wgl gadamy ?'' :'Estrelka ': Ni wim :''(Śmiech)''Jakie my mamy tematy...I pomyślcie ,że tak zawsze xD :Od niedawna nie gadają za często przez skype i nie grają razem . Estrelka ma zepsutego laptopa ,Musical zepsutego kompa ,i dużo nauki . Mimo to ,piszą do siebie SMs'y . : Ich przyjaźń zakończyła się rok później. '''Tracer :Tracer bardzo lubi Wings ,Razem z Estrelką nazywają go "Braciszgiem"Braciszeg ! Nie Braciszek . Specjalnie tag mówimy ^^ . Często ze sobą gadają na skype i trolują ludzi ;_; ,grając przy tym w różne gry Taa...Maniacy Minecrafta ._. . Zazwyczaj żartują sobie z kolegi Tracera ,lecz nie naśmiewając się z niego . Czasami kłócą się o drobnostki . :Tracer : Wings ! :Wings : Cio chcesz ? :Tracer : Miałaś być wczoraj o 16 na kompie :c :Wings : ''Sory no ,ale wisz ,że mam lamerskiego kompa ;_;'' :Tracer : ''Taa ,ale na fejsa to se mogłaś wejść ,hmm ? -,-'' :Wings : No wiesz...ten...tego... Sound Strings :Ze starszym bratem Tracer'a ,Sound Strings , Wings ma dobre relacje . Sound lubi denerwować Musical Trol jeden ;_; ,lecz potem się z tego śmieją . Nie spędza z nim dużo czasu ,ale razem z nim i jego bratem grają w gry Estrelka też gra ,ale nie ma ostatnio czasu ,bo za dużo ma nauki ;c . Sound nazywa Wings "Edeg" ,ponieważ lubi Endermany z minecrafta I ma skina z bluzą Edka -,- xD :Sound : Edeg... :Wings : Hm ? :Sound : Masz lamerski komputer :D :Wings : ''No co ty nie powiesz ,Braciszgu ? ;_;'' :Strings najczęściej pyta Wings o radę dotyczącą ,np. Estrelki . A ponieważ Musical ,jest wierna dla przyjaciół i pomocna ,z chęcią mu pomaga .Po zerwaniu z Estrelką, nie odzywał się do nikogo tylko do brata. Charming Tone :Spotkała go ,gdy niechcący na niego wpadła zamyślona . Zakochała się nim ,kiedy razem zaśpiewali w chórku . On gra na gitarze ,a ona na Perkusji . Chcieli założyć zespół ,ale Charm stwierdził ,że potrzeba cztery osoby do zespołu akurat ;_; . Od kiedy dowiedziała się,że ma dziewczynę ,zrezygnowała z niego . Teraz spotykają się na próbach chórku i czasami ,jak razem śpiewają i grają . 'Thunder Lightning' Nie mam brata ;_; mam starszą siostrę za granicą :D : Wings mieszka z bratem Thunder Lightning w Ponyville. W wieku 7 lat uciekła z nim do ponyville . Nie zawsze miała czas bawić się z nim ,uczyła go latać ,mówić ,chodzić itp . Czasami się kłócą ,ale szybko dochodzą do rozejmu . Wiedzą ,że są zdani tylko na siebie . Co prawda Wings denerwuje to ,że Thunder szpanuje lataniem ,ale ona sama uczy się od niego rysować .dziwne nie ? heh xD Sunny Stallion :Poznała go ,gdy razem czyścili niebo . Lepiej się poznali ,gdy Sunny złapał ją jak spadała ech, ta Wings nie umie latac ;_; . Przez miesiąc razem latali i oczyszczali niebo z chmur . Po pewnym czasie , Sunny zapytał Wings ,czy go kocha . Zmieszana nie wiedziała co powiedzieć . Widzący to Sunny odparł ,że wiedział o tym co on jasnowidz? :o ,po czym ją pocałował . Od tamtego momentu ,do teraz są parą . Zazwyczaj chcą być blisko siebie ,nie wstydzą się pokazać w szkole ,że są razem . Musical Wings uważa ,że on jest zabawny i lojalny . Aww miłość jest piękna *.* Niestety zerwali ze sobą ,gdyż Sunny zdradził ją z inną klaczą i obwinił o to wszystko Musical . 'Drawing Hooves' : Draw jest właściwie dobrym znajomym z ławki . Uczył jąrysować itp. Razem śmieją się na lekcjach ,zwłaszcza na Angielskim Zawsze jakieś jaja są :D I dlatego klasa uwielbia ten przedmiot xD . Jako jedyny nie śmiał sięz Wings w szkole . Przez pewien czas była w nim zakochana ,dopóki nie znalazł dziewczynę ,która go rzuciła po 2 miesiącach . Czasami ze sobą grają ale Draw ma zepsutego lapka ;c i pomagająw zadaniach . Dagmara : Dagmara jest starszą siostrą Musical Wings . Wyjechała za granice od razu jak skończyła liceum . Często gada z Wngs przez skype . Musical bardzo tęskni za siostrą ,choć ta nie wie ,co się dzieje z rodzicami . Chce wrócić do Ponyville i do kraju ,jednak tam ma też przyjaciół . Między nimi relacje są dobre . Choć czasami zdarzały się kłótnie ,o błachy powód ,ale mimo to były dla siebie najlepszymi siostrami . Wings planuje po raz 3 pojechać do siostry za granice . 'Rodzice' : Wings ma dobre relacje z rodzicami ,jednak nie zawsze ich odwiedza ,ponieważ zawsze widziała ich kłócących się . Gdy Musical leci w odwiedziny ,zawsze pytają się ,jak sobie radzi sama Ponyville . Co prawda ,nie jeden raz prosili Wings o to ,aby kiedyś zostawiła im pod opieką Thundera ,jednak ta boi się,że coś się stanie z powodu kłótni rodziców ,ale ponieważ miała mnówstwo nauki i pracy ,oddała brata pod opiekę rodziców . 'Damianejro' : Klacz poznała go w gimnazjum ,ale zaczęła z nim rozmawiać dopiero rok później . Zazwyczaj przezywają się dla zabawy , na niektórych lekcjach siedzi z nim w ławce ,gdyż jego znajomy Arturro czasami przesiada się do Drawing Hooves'a ,aby pogadać o motoryzacji . Pewna plotka w szkole mówiła ,że Damianejro zakochał się w Musical ,oczywiście klacz nic z tego sobie nie robiła ,jednak przez pewien czas musiała zerwać kontakt ze znajomym . Po tygodniu znowu gadali ze sobą normalnie . Dzięki niemu zaczęła bardziej dogadywać się z chłopakami . True : Pewnego dnia przebywając w Clousdale zobaczyła wyśmiewanego pegaza . Bez zastanowienia zareagowała i stanęła w obronie młodszej o dwa lata , klacz . : Po odpędzeniu wrogów przedstawiła : się nieznanej klaczy . Z początku True nie była zbyt ufna wobec Wings ,lecz potem zaczęły się przyjaźnić . Dzięki niej poznała także Toggy i Golden Dragon ,z którymi lubi śmiać się . Nie jeden raz z True zdołały kogoś nabrać trolololo xD . Razem z klaczą chodzą na chórek . Flower : Damianejro nie był obecny w szkole ,więc Musical została poproszona przez nauczyciela ,aby zaniosła prace domowe koledze . Klacz od razu się zgodziła i po szkole ruszyła na drugi koniec lasu Everfree . Gdy wracała ,usłyszała krzyk . Zza gęstymi drzewami Musical zobaczyła niebieskiego kucyka ,który jest otoczony przez Patyko wilki . Nie myśląc długo ,wzieła pierwsze lepsze kamienie z ziemi i zaczeła rzucać w stwory ,płosząc je . Po całym zdarzeniu Musical podała skrzydło młodszej klaczy o imieniu Flower i pomogła wstać . Spędziły razem cały dzień ze sobą Bo był piątek,więc można nolajfić do 1 rano xD i szybko zaprzyjaźniły się . nawet powstał ship Flowings ,ale to już inna historia :D : : Praca : Wings obecnie nie ma pracy, marzy o przyjęciu jej do szkoły graficznej . Póki co rysuje, gra na perkusji i śpiewa . Obecnie chodzi do 3 gimnazjum . Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' : Wings jest wprost uzależniona od muzyki . Idzie do szkoły ,wraca ze szkoły ,to słucha muzyki . Umie grać na instrumentach perkusyjnych ,śpiewać i remixować muzykę . Chciała się uczyć na gitarze ,lecz uważa ,że nie potrafi odpowiednio ustawić rąk .Cytat : Nie umiem tak ułożyć palców . Wole już grać na perkusji ;_; xD Na muzyce w szkole gra na flecie nieszczęście ;c ,oraz śpiewa na oceny . Ma 5 ze śpiewu . 'Sport' : Jako jedyna z dziewczyn w klasie uwielbia koszykówkę . Tak samo piłkę ręczną . Nie zawsze ma udane dni ,lecz nie jeden raz była proponowaną na zawody . Ma tylko jedną wadę: Za szybko się męczy . raz przebiegnę całe boisko naokoło ,już nie dam rady grać-,- 'Grafika' : Musical Wings Uwielbia siedzieć na kompie godzinami uzależnienie? i tworzyć grafikę lub grać ze znajomymi . Nie jeden raz zapisywała się na konkurs graficzny w szkole . Jest najlepsza z informatyki . Ma same 5 i 6 z tego przedmiotu . Nie jeden raz jest proszona o pomoc w sprawie komputera . : Plastyka : Wings rysuje dość rzadko ,lecz odkąd jej komputer zamula ,szkicuje . Rysować uczyła się od brata ,Estrelki i Drawing Hooves'a . Nie za często rysuje kredkami . Lubi rysować ołówkiem ,cieniować itp. Aktorka : Od niedawna Wings jest w grupie teatralnej "Mimo wszystko" ,gdzie gra skecze ,śpiewa itp . Przy okazji uczy się odwagi . Jej gra jest dobra ,aczkolwiek jakieś problemy jeszcze są . Pierwszy skecz w tej grupie ,to "Chińska restauracja" ,grałam chińczyka xD Pobije ktoś? :x Nagrywanie : Wings przez pewien czas prowadzi konto na YouTubie . Nagrywa Let's Playe i poradniki ,ale odkąd jej komputer jest zepsuty ,dzieli konto z dalekim kuzynem i nagrywa piosenki . Dziennikarstwo : Musical od roku jest w szkolnej gazetce . Zazwyczaj pisze tam artykuły na temat ważnych dni . Pewnego dnia przeprowadzono z nią wywiad na temat nagrywania na YouTube . Od tamtego czasu zapisała siędo gazetki. 'Kostka Rubika' : Co prawda Musical nie zawsze myśli logicznie ,ale od niedawna w jej szkole modna jest kostka rubika . Od tamtego czasu Wings potrafi ułożyć całą kostke 3x3x3 szkoda ,że inni umieją ułożyć w 40 sec ,a nawet taki jeden w 15 sec ,a ja muszę męczyć się 2 minuty xD ,planuje ostatnio ułożyć też 2x2x2 . Jej obecny rekord ,to ułożona kostka rubika 3x3x3 w 1 minute . Osobowość i charakter 'Lenistwo' : Wings jest dość leniwa ,jeżeli chodzi o szkołę . Nienawidzi zadań domowych ,zwłaszcza z chemi i matmy Które i tak nie robi ;_; .Raz w tygodniu sprząta pokój ,bo nie chce się jej tak często (to raz w tygodniu to już osiągnięcie ,bo tak to by nie sprzątała w ogóle ;c) 'Wrażliwość' : Jak na młodego pegaza ,Wings często płacze ,gdy coś ją wzruszy . Nie wstydzi się płakać ,choć niektórzy nie rozumieją ,dlaczego tak często płacze . W 2 klasie podstawówki nwm czemu płakałam z powodu odejścia 6 klasy ;_: 'Nieśmiała' : O dziwo ,nie lubi ,gdy ktoś mówi jej za dużo komplementów ,czuje się nieswojo . Nie występuje publicznie za często , raz na ruski rok na pewien czas ,woli spędzać czas sama . Za bardzo to ja towarzyska nie jestem ;c 'Pomocna' : Gdy widzi kogoś,kto jest smutny ,pyta w czym problem . Jeżeli jest to możliwe ,stara się danej osobie pomóc ,gdyż nigdy nie zostawia potrzebujących na bok . Poczucie Humoru : Wings często się śmieje ,potrafi pocieszyć każdego ,kto jest smutny . Razem z przyjaciółmi gdy gadają na skype ,to więcej jest śmiechu niż gadania . Ha Ha ? ;_; Musical śmieje się nawet z błachego powodu . Jak ktoś powie coś głupiego ,np "Kalafior" ,śmieje się... WTF ? xD :Nawet z wypadku Wings potrafi się śmiać. Miałam wypadek na rowerze ;_; zdarte kolana ,podarte spodnie ,ale się śmiałam xD 'Logika' o Boże... : Czasami logika wings jest...dziwna . Raz jest mądra ,a raz ... lepiej nie mówić . Nie zawsze można ją zrozumieć . No bo jak mówi np tak ? : : Wings : ''Jutro środa...jest Polski (smuta) ,jest WOS (bardziej smuta) , Historia (jeszcze bardziej smuta) i WDŻ(zaraz będzie depresja ;_;)...Ale jest za to WF i Informatyka ! (Zaciesz) .'' : albo... : Wings : ''Słuchaj ,nie myśl sobie ,że moje nie , zawsze oznacza nie. Czasem moje nie ,oznacza tak . Chyba ,że moje nie ,naprawdę oznacza nie i to nie oznacza ,że nie oznacza tak . Tak czy nie ?What? xD '' : Tracer : ''Hyyy...A to po polsku było tak ?'' 'Nieufność' : Musical wierzy tylko chłopakowi i przyjaciołom ,ale często boi się,że oni naśmiewają się z niej i żartują ,aby ją poniżyć . Nie zawsze wierzy znajomym ,kiedy oni jej coś obiecują,lub opowiadają . 'Roztargnienie' : Bardzo naprawde bardzo ;_; często Wings nie myśli . Jest roztargniona nad różnymi sprawami . Nie jeden raz zapomniała o zadaniach przecież ich nie robi -,- xD , projekt na WOS'a ,który miała zrobić ,nie zrobiła ,bo zapomniała ,lecz znalazła wytłumaczenie dlaczego "Proszę pani ,mam lamerskiego kompa" ;_; xDD . Ostatnio jak grała z Tracerem w Minecrafta ,zapomniała ,jak się nazywał dany kolor ,więc powiedziała ,że Tracer ma niebieskiego skina a był zielony... Aśka daltonistka xD . 'Poczucie winy' : Często nawet za bardzo ._. ,gdy się z kimś pokłóci ,sprzeczy itp. Czuje się winna i ma zły dzień , doprowadza to do tego ,że często przeprasza nawet wtedy ,kiedy nie ma za co ;c i płacze . Jej sumienie nie pozwala zawsze spać w nocy . Często czuje ,że złamała jakąś zasadę ,czy prawo . 'Gniewna' : Każdy z przyjaciół wie ,że Wings czasami wybucha gniewem . Zwłaszcza wtedy ,gdy słyszy coś złego i kłamstwa na swój temat ,przyjaciół i chłopaka . Nie łatwo ją opanować ,kiedy jest wkurzona . Jeżeli zostanie raz zdenerwowana , to cały dzień ma zepsuty . Czasami ,jak się gniewa ,nie jest sobą . To doprowadza do nienormalnego zachowania .] 'Śpioch' : Wings bardzo lubi spać ,zwłaszcza w dni wolne . Nie jeden raz zaspała na autobus do szkoły ,lub na próbę orkiestry . Czasami jest tak śpiąca ,że o godz. 12 nie można jeszcze jej jeszcze dobudzić. : Zazwyczaj po szkole wraca padnięta ,więc często idzie od razu spać . 'Dotrzymuje Słowa' Raz na ruski rok ;_; xD : Nie jeden raz Estrelka ,Sunny i reszta mówiła jej coś,czego nie miała prawa mówić innym . Wings potrafi dany sekret tak zachować ,że pamięta go nawet po 10 latach . Ale nie pamięta co miała wczoraj na obiad...kutwa ! xD Co do sekretów ,to umie je zachować ,ale nie zawsze dotrzymuje słowa u znajomych . Raz obiecuje jedno ,robi co innego bo ma skleroze ! :c Niski głos : Musical jak na dziewczynę...ma dość niski głos . Nie jeden raz ,przez jej głos pomylono ją z chłopakie. Mimo tego ,znajomi uwarzają ,że jej głos jest niepowtarzalny . Czasami Musical denerwuje to ,że nie może przez to za wysoko śpiewać . Mimo tego ,potrafi całkiem nieźle zmienić głos . : Zwierzaki : Wings posiada tylko suczke - Tynka . Ma ona już 2 lata ,jest małej rasy i chętnie się bawi z Wings ,jednak nie zawsze . Często TyniaTynia dynia ;x ignoruje pegaza i robi co chce . Zawsze żebra Wings o kawałek jedzenia ,mimo tego ,że w jej misce jest pełno pokarmu . Najbardziej denerwuje Wings ,gdy ona śpi ,a Tynia szczeka na drzwi . : : Co lubi ,co nie ? : Wings Lubi : *Muzykę (Linkin Park!) *Trolować ludzi Hehe ,ja zła xD *Koszykówka *Frugo i ciastka *Gry komputerowe Znowu uzależnienie ? Maniak Skyrima -,- xD *Rock ! *Śmiać się *Piwne oczka ^^ *Przyjaciół *Rysować : A nie lubi ': *Chemii i matmy Zło wcielone >:c *Grzybów rzygam tęczę normalnie xd *Kawy *Piłka nożna *Wgl szkoły nie lubi i już nananana :x *Diabelski Ananas *Pomidor Ciekawostki ♦Jej ulubiony kolor to zieleń. ♦Uwielbia zespół Linkin Park. Soliderka <3 ♦Ma 15 lat ,urodziła się 3 czerwca. ♦Chce pracować w radiu. Chyba nie.... xd ♦Jest druga z najmniejszych w klasie. ♦Gra na perkusji 5 lat. ♦Czasami boi się latać Mam lęk wysokości -,- xD ♦W dzieciństwie nienawidziła lalek Yea LEGO górą :D ♦Niemiecki uczy się 7 lat i ledwo co pamięta podstawy ,a Angielski uczy się ok. 2 lata i zna więcej słówekdziękujemy grom komputerowym xD ♦Uwielbia Frugo , M&M's i Skittles ♦Jeździ na Deskorolce i Freebordzie ♦Gra w orkiestrze dętej na perkusji ,bębnie ,talerzach ,bongosach ,janczarach ,tamburynie i werblu ♦ Nie umie tańczyć ♦Ma dość niski głos ,jak na dziewczynę . 'Cytaty ''-"Dajże spokój ,to że jestem wśród tych najmniejszych ,nie znaczy ,że nie umiem grać w kosza."'' ''-"Eeee....zapomniałam..."'' ''-"...Jestę Frugoholik ." Aśka...za dużo frugo ^^ '' ''-"Heheszki . Braciszeg choć raz się postaraj w tej grze ,a nie same fory mi dawaj. "'' ''-"Party Hard !"Zawsze tak mówię w klasie ,jak nauczyciel wychodzi xD '' ''-"Zakład o Frugo?"'' ''-"What ? Będę płakać ,Fake :c"'' -"(Śpiewa)Lecz gdzie jestem ,w tym wszystkim ja ?... Ja Jem Kanapke !"Ylvis - The Fox lul ^^ Przypisy Kategoria:Klacz Kategoria:Pegaz Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Ponysona